henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
The Time Jerker
.The Time Jerker is the sixth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered to an audience of 1.85 million viewers. Plot Henry is sleeping when he gets beeped by Ray. He opens up his watch and sees Ray as a hologram. Ray tells Henry that they are very close to catching a villain called the Time Jerker and he would beep him later if they found his location. Henry isn't happy with Ray waking him up and is about to go back to sleep when Siren walks in and tells Henry to look out the window and see if the hornets nest was still there. Henry opens the window and a bunch of hornets fly in. He goes downstairs and finds a cake. He tastes it, and then a hand bursts out. It turned out to be a prank from Piper. She had gotten video of it. Jake watches the video and laughs. Henry walks into school and everyone including Mitch has seen the video Piper posted online of Henry getting caked and they are laughing at him. Charlotte tells Henry that she is trying to get into a language and math program called L.I.M.P., which Henry called "limp". Jasper comes and shows them a model of the Nakatomi Tower, which he built entirely out of toothpicks. He had built it for his art class and had been working on it for three months. Sidney is chasing Oliver around the school because Oliver had taken his avocado, and according to Oliver, avocados were full of fat. Henry makes Oliver give Sidney his avocado back, but instead, Oliver throws the avocado at Henry's groin. At the Man Cave, Schwoz shows Henry a weapon he created, where it looked like the machine would shoot at someone else, but actually shot at the shooter. Schwoz demonstrates this by tricking Henry into shooting himself in the eye. When Charlotte enters the Man Cave, she tells Henry that she got into L.I.M.P and they hug. Ray and Schwoz then discover the Time Jerker's location which was on top of the Swellview Clock Tower. Henry and Ray transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger and go up their tubes. They arrive at the clock tower. The Time Jerker is about to use his time machine to travel back to the morning, but Henry and Ray stop him. However, Henry is thrown into the time machine and travels back to the morning. He finds himself getting beeped by Ray and finds out he was in the past. Henry knows what Ray would say since he had already lived that day. Siren comes in and is about to tell Henry to look out the window, but Henry already knows. He opens up the window and when all the hornets fly in, Henry zaps them all. Henry goes downstairs and sees the cake. He gets a mop and sticks it through the cake, stopping Piper from scaring him and putting anything online. No one laughs at Henry during school and Mitch does not insult Henry. Henry tells Charlotte that he knew she would get into L.I.M.P. and Charlotte is happy. He then sees that Oliver was about to throw the avocado, but Henry stops this by moving Charlotte and himself out of the way just in time. However, Oliver hits Jasper in the groin with the avocado and Jasper falls, destroying his toothpick model. Henry walks into the Man Cave and shoots Schwoz's weapon backwards so that it would hit Schwoz instead of him. Schwoz asks if Henry had already lived this day. Henry says he did, but Schwoz said that this was dangerous because it could alter history. Charlotte arrives and says she didn't get into L.I.M.P. It was also Henry's fault that Jasper broke his model. Ray and Schwoz find the location of the Time Jerker and Ray and Henry go to the Swellview Clock Tower. Henry knocks out the Time Jerker and uses the time machine to go back to the morning. He starts the whole day over again so Charlotte will get into L.I.M.P. This time, Henry doesn't alter anything: he gets attacked by hornets, scared by the cake, hit in the groin with the avocado, and shot in the eye. Charlotte gets into the Man Cave and tells Henry and Schwoz she got into L.I.M.P. Henry and Ray go to the clock tower and Henry knocks out the Time Jerker. He and Captain Man then go to get Chinese food. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart Minor Cast *Joey Richter as Time Jerker *Andrew Caldwell as Mitch Bilsky Trivia *This is the first episode to involve time travel. *According to the date on the time machine, this episode takes place on February 4, 2016. **Because of that, this is the only episode to have a known date (including a year). *This is the first episode that is 28 minutes long instead of the standard 23 minute episodes. *This is Siren's first reappearance as a blonde. *This is the first episode to be named after a villain. *This is Siren's first appearance in season 2. *This episode was only aired once on TV. *This episode marks the return and first appearance in Season 2 of Mitch Bilsky, who was last seen in My Phony Valentine. **This is also his first appearance without Bianca. Goofs *Ray said it was a Wednesday on the day of the episode, but this episode takes place on February 4, 2016, which is a Thursday. Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Aired episodes